


Another One Bites the Dust

by Greywintergem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detective, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Police, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywintergem/pseuds/Greywintergem
Summary: For more than a year, a certain multiple murder case had been floating around the police department. Five detectives tried to tackle it. All had something happen to them that prevented them from continuing. After all that drama, the first Detective to try and tackle the case recovered enough to return to work. The same month, a certain Android is sent to collaborate with this Detective. Little do they know, the reason why the case was labeled cursed was far more horrifying than the truth behind all the murders.





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Patrick Darber was known for his pranks. Because of this, no one was brave enough to play tricks on him. So when an oddly stiff person strutted into his office with the most absurdly styled jacket, he almost couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“How can I help you?” He asked trying to holding his laughter. The man seemed to scan the room quickly without moving his head. The way his eyes flicked up and down when he finally landed on Detective Darber sent a red flag off in his head. The blue circle on the strange man’s temple was concerning. 

“Hello. My name is Connor. I’m the Android sent by Cyberlife.” Android? He’d heard about them being developed but he didn’t think they’d be out this soon. “I’m here to help you, Detective Darber.” He raised an eyebrow at Connor confused as to whether he should be concerned or not that the Android could identify him just by looking at him.

“Well, I don’t really need the help. I’ve got this all under control. What is it you’re referring to?” Darber wasn’t sure if the Android was defective or was in the wrong office. As far as he knew, there weren’t any new cases yet. Or any that needed to be solved. 

“Why, your case I believe. The one they’re calling “The Cursed” case.” Darber furrowed his brow while searching through the files on his desk. “You won’t find it there, Detective. I have your case file right here.” Darber glanced back up at Connor whom was holding a tab folder labeled Cursed. 

“Oh.” Connor handed the file to him. Flipping through the startlingly amount of papers sent his head for a spin. Nothing seemed familiar to him. None of the victims names. None of the scene photos. Nothing except his name atop the witness report. “I didn’t… when did I take this case?” 

The Android tilted his head in confusion. “September fifth of last year. Do you not remember, Detective?” As a matter of fact, he knew why he wouldn't remember. A flash of teeth and claws clouded his vision. “Detective? Are you alright? Your heart rate suddenly spiked.” 

“I’m fine. And no. I don’t remember. So why don’t you tell me about this case?” 

“Well. There had been a series of murders around the area. One man named William Orblike claimed to have witnessed a strange hooded man sneaking around late at night for almost a month before the bodies started showing up.” Darber vaguely remembered taking a statement from Mr. Orblike; a feeble old man who despite being the busiest man on the block still had time to snoop amongst his neighbor’s secrets. “You were sent to collect a statement. I could read it for you if you’d like.” 

“Uh…” he knew what it said. Or at least enough to know it didn’t give him a lead since Mr. Orblike never caught the guy on camera or saw his face. “N-no. I’ve got the gist. Did I happen to find any other people who saw the hooded guy?” Connor stared at him with concern. 

“From what I read in your file, no. The only person who claimed to see them went missing two days after you personally went to her home asking about it.” Darber visibly stiffened with a glazed expression spreading across his eyes. “One of the notes you have written in the corner says the night she disappeared there was a full moon.” Darber took a deep breath and averted his eyes from Connor. “Detective, why did you write about the full moon.”

“I wasn’t exactly in my right mind.” With shaky hands, he swiped the rest of the file from Connor’s. “I don’t remember most things from last year. I couldn’t tell you why I wrote it.” Connor could tell he was lying. The reason for it was something Darber rarely talks about. 

“Yes. Well I suppose it must’ve been a hard time in your life. Do you want me to transfer the case to someone else?” 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll be fine. We should get to work then I guess?” He stood from his seat running his fingers through the strands of dark hair atop his head. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Detective Darber.” Connor stared and stood with his hands clasped in front of him. With a deep breath, Darber maneuvered around his desk to stand right in front of Connor. 

“Wait…” he had one last question. With a foot forward and hunched posture, he crossed his arms. “Why are they calling it the cursed case?” 

“Every Detective that has tried to take the case has in one way or another gotten injured. Whether it be physical or immune, they all became sick or hurt.” Darber relaxed a bit and reluctantly asked. He wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted an answer though. 

In a forced whisper, “H- how many have tried?” He scratched at his ear in anticipation. Bracing himself for the worse. 

Without hesitation, Connor stated, “Four detectives, besides yourself.” 

Darber practically choked. Or gagged. Honestly, Connor couldn’t really tell. The reaction was unexpected. “You’re kidding.” 

“I don’t kid, Detective.” Connor tilted his head slightly. The circle on his temple swirling yellow. Darber clenched his jaw and stared at the floor. “Whenever you’re ready to start working on it again…” Darber tilted his head up slightly to look at him. He glared at Connor begging for it all to be a dream.


	2. Kids

“Connor! Where did I put that one paper with the names of the residents of the witness’s neighborhood?” Darber shuffled through the countless papers on his desk. He whispered to himself, “I need a bigger desk.” 

“I don’t think a bigger desk will organize your papers, Detective. I put your file next to your lamp.” Connor gestured to it with a slight smirk. Darber could practically feel the attitude within the circuits of his partner. 

“Thank you.” He flipped through the papers while biting the end of a pencil. “Do you think it’s possible the lady I talked to told someone close to her what happened? That there’s a way to get the lost information. Cause it looks like she didn’t tell me everything.” The words on the page were foreign to him. Not in another language foreign but he didn’t remember even seeing her. But they still held a piece of her soul. Reading them over and over again in his head, an unfamiliar voice was calmly saying them. It was probably her. 

“I find it unlikely, detective.” 

He hummed and began tapping the edge of the file with the pencil’s eraser. “Why’s that.” 

“In studies performed on women ages eighteen to twenty-five, only sixteen percent talked about traumatizing events during a half hour conversation with their best friend.” The blue circle on the temple of his forehead turned yellow for a moment. Darber couldn’t stop staring at it while Connor was talking. 

“Good point.” He stopped tapping and narrowed his eyes not looking at anything in particular. “I’m gonna go look into this. Do you want to come with?” 

“I was told to accompany you when you’re active.” Connor stood up abruptly and smoothed the fabric of his coat and then adjusted his tie. “I’ve recorded the files in my memory. While you’re away from the station you can ask me any questions regarding the files.” 

“Well that’s fucking brilliant. Grab your goat. I’ll meet you at the car.” Connor was puzzled. The correct phrase was ‘grab your coat’ not goat. He rubbed it off as just something he says. 

Connor waited in the car for three minutes and twenty-six seconds before Darber entered the car. His eyes were wild with anger. Connor thought it inappropriate to engage in a conversation while he was fuming like this. 

“Do you ever feel the urge to skin someone for looking at you?” A sudden vibrant glow overtook his eyes. Just for a second though. 

“Are you alright, detective?” Darber ran his hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling breathing very heavily. 

“No. But I’ve got a job to do. You’ll keep me on my feet. Won’t cha?” He turned to him. “Make sure I won’t end up in this situation but on the opposite end?” 

Connor stared at him. Infatuated with the way this person thought. 

“I don’t see how you could, detective.” 

Darber chuckled and then started the car with a satisfying click. The engine hummed to life. 

They sat in silence for more than half an hour on their way to the neighborhood. It had started raining by the time they pulled up. The road slick with water and no birds in the sky, Darber pulled up with a high pitched tire squeal. Hoping to whatever god that they didn’t accidentally hydroplane. 

Connor was the first to get out. 

Darber straightened his jacket and scrunched his shoulders against his body. The rain had yet to cease. The roads reflected the lights from the car and street lamps. Connor caught a glimpse at Darber’s eyes as he passed under the lamp. They shined like a cat’s. 

After a few moments and three knocks, they were finally inside the house of one Arden Guilin. She was the so called best friend of the poor woman Darber talked to before she died. Needless to say, he felt out of place and frankly unwelcome. Even if Ms. Guilin has yet to say anything against their visit. 

“Ms. Arden Guilin?” He held out his hand with a bright smile. She shook it without a second thought. 

“Just Arden is fine. What can I do you for?” She returned the smile. 

Connor spoke up. “Ms. Guilin, Arden, the detective and I are looking into the case from last year. Your friend was asked a few questions before she went missing. We were wondering if you had any idea why.” Arden’s face fell. The smile, she held. But the wrinkles next to her eyes stretched to express how uncomfortable she was. Connor took a step back and glanced over at her many vases. “I’m sorry if I offended you in some w-“

“No. You’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting this so late in the evening.” Connor once again stood by Darber. “Would you like to sit? Have a drink? Tea? Water?” She gestures to a room with lots of chairs. Probably her living room. 

“Water would be great.” Darber answered while going to sit. “You have a lovely home.” 

From the kitchen, “Thank you. I built it myself.” Darber gasped and just sat back and took another look at the intricate ceiling and the arched doorways that were only doorways a second ago. 

“Wow. I could never.” He quietly said. 

Connor eventually took a seat after gazing across the room at various photos and knick knacks she had spread around. 

Arden walked in with two glasses of water and a glass of wine. Probably for herself. She placed the two waters in front of Connor and Darber. Before sitting down herself. 

“I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability. So don’t hold back even if I start crying or telling you to leave. I promise I’m an open book. It’s just… so damn close… to her anniversary. I want to help with every fiber of my being.” She confidently crossed her legs and took a sip of her wine. 

“Ahh well… uh.” Darber looked over at Connor for guidance. 

“Detective Darber and I want to figure out what happened to your friend. And what happened the night she was asked about. Did she talk to you about that night? Even in a side conversation?” 

She took another drink before setting the glass on the bare coffee table. 

“We talked everyday up until she died. She told me about the man she saw.” 

“Man?”

“Yeah, um. She saw his face as he passed under the street light. A long faced John Travolta she said. With bulging eyes. I think. I thought she said she told the sketch artist at the station.” 

“Arden, we never got a chance to get in to the sketch artist because she never said she saw his face.” Darber clasped his hands together, internally thanking whatever god was looking out for him. 

“Oh. Oh my god. Why wouldn’t she tell you about that?” Her hands were shaking at this point. 

Darber was confused. Puzzled beyond relief. Why didn’t she tell them? Was it for protection? For herself or the man? Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

“Connor, you got that on record?” He asked. 

“I have taken notes throughout this entire encounter and conversation, detective. I’ll print them out once we get back to the station.” 

“Wait. She was afraid of something the day before she disappeared. Like someone was coming after her. I told her it was probably because you had come around asking questions and she felt like she was being watched because you guys had sent out an undercover unit to protect her or something.” 

“We wouldn’t have done that. She said she didn’t see his face. So there was no reason for us to protect her any more than we already were. She was simply just a witness to a suspicious suspect.” Arden gulped down the rest of her drink. Fresh tears forming on the inside of her eyes. 

“I can’t believe this.” 

Connor abruptly stood up. And went straight to the window. 

“Detective, there are three people outside. Two of them are vandalizing your vehicle. The other is-“ 

“They’re what?!” Darber dashed for the door. Almost ripping it off its hinges and then slamming it shut. “HEY!” The two kids stop and then the third bolts away down the road. “Don’t move! Did you know you were spray painting a dick on a cop car?!” The last two sprint after their friend after Darber is close enough to spot the gun strapped to his leg. “Hey, Wait a minute!” He takes off down the street. A new cloud of rage overtaking his vision. 

Connor staggers out of the house holding both his and Darber’s glasses of water per Arden’s request. And then he stays on the doorstep looking around seeing if the kids coming back or other people walking around in the night. 

Down the street he hears the kid yell “Who still drives a fucking 80s Accord?!” And after that he hears Darber frustrating screams as he disappeared down the road.


End file.
